moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
The Sun Knights
" The sun's radiance all consuming. It can burn, it can blister. But it can give life an guide paths. A careful balance must be maintained. Failure to uphold the delicate scale can result in the corruption seen in our pasts. " ~ Dame Ignacia Honorem-Sunheart Sun Knights, Belore's Might Sworn to Belore and the Sunwell itself, these radiant, plated figures have taken up residence alongside the Silver Hand Chapter of Quel'Thalas. While the Silver Hand largely involves practices towards the Light, the Sun Knights serve its agent, Belore. What does it take? The prospective Sun Knight must retrace the path of the Vial in possession of Dath'Remar Sunstrider in reverent pilgrimage to the Sunwell. At Sunrise, mid-day and Sunset, the pilgrim will meditate where he or she stands upon the hardships of those footsteps they follow in. If the pilgrim is worthy, it will be realized by a great discovery from within. When the Sunwell is reached, the pilgrim must receive the blessing of their Ancestors. If successful, they are to undertake six trials of their own creation - six for the six rays the Sunwell used to bear. Six trials that illuminate the darkness. The Six Pillars of the Sun Faith - Faith in the balance. Faith in your actions, Faith in others. The Pillar of Faith dictates how the sun knights behave more so than others. Without faith they cannot have courage, without trusting and having faith in the balance, they can hesitate and put others at risk. Faith is the spiritual aspect of the balance. It takes care of ones soul as it journeys through life, and sustains it when it is forced to make difficult decisions. Order - Order goes hand in hand with Faith. Order is the militant face to the balance of the world. Order dictates that everything has a place, a purpose and a task to complete. The Pillar of Order teaches the sun knights that lawlessness, chaos and actions made without consideration of their effect creates an imbalance. Order stays the Sun Knight's blade, tongue, and boots when their decisions might otherwise go astray. Sometimes Order also prompts a Sun Knight to step out of what others see is a line in order to counter act a dangerous sway in a crowd, gathering, war, battle or to correct a perceived injustice. After all, The Sun Knight is responsible for all things the light touches and is not bound by a political string. Guardianship - Perhaps the oldest known pillar for the sun knights. The Pillar of Guardianship directly pertains to the Sunwell. The Sun Knight's primary duty will always be the protection of the source. They are expected to drop everything and go to the aid of the isle if it comes under attack, if it is threatened. or if something were to go out of balance with the magic within. It could be dangerous for Sun Knights all over to suddenly migrate north. So to keep the Sunwell safe and allow more experienced knights the chance to train, Aspiring Knights or those still seeking to better their martial skills in a contained environment will often take up guard duties around the isle instead of venturing abroad. Periodically, old and new members will rotate their stations throughout the year. Radiance - Being the Example. A Sun Knight's Radiance is directly linked to their image. Radiance is the pillar of Examples. That is to say, The Sun Knight must show the world the proper way to be. They embrace the passionate idea that not everyone can be perfectly still, polite, kind and considerate all of the time and that war and loss are staples to this world. They are expected to put forth the stalwart example of the below stated traits. And they are to do so in a manner that reflects upon the sun knights image appropriately. The outside world may at times call this image rough, crass, undisciplined and rude. However, The Sun Knight makes his or her decisions for the betterment of the world and is not concerned with the feelings of others on the subject. The world comes first, The Sun Knight knows this. People are often bad for Azeroth. Valor - The Courage of the World. The Pillar of Valor is the aspect of courage in the life of the Sun Knight. They must have courage to face great odds, make tough decisions and even sacrifice others and themselves for the good of the world, the balance and the Sunwell. Valor keeps the sun knight from the dismal attribute of cowardice. The Sun Knight, bolstered by his or her brothers will be the first into battle and the last one to leave it, shedding blood, tears and their fear of the mortal coil to get the results others might not be able to provide. Honor - The Sun Knight recognizes that it is a privileged to be what they are. Not a privileged given by mortals, but one gifted to them by the ultimate source. Sun Knights are often humbled before the Sunwell and will seek to always prove themselves worthy of the mantle. This is often done through battle, meditation, devotions and contributions to the causes that the Sun Knights are serving. The Sun Knight honors their teachers, honors their underlings, honors the people of the world that they protect and honors the Sunwell most of all. The Nature of Magic A comprehensive look at a Sun Knight's Power Reserve The Light and the Naaru The Knights recognize the importance of the light and its ability as it has manifested through the Naaru. They recognize the miracles it can enact upon the world as most have seen it happen first hand at the Redemption of the Sunwell. The Sacrifice of the Naa'ru Mu'ru weighs heavily upon them. It is referenced above in the Pillar of Valor. They believe that the Sunwell itself is a combined magic, featuring both the arcane aspects of the Sunwell combined with the Holy Aspects of the Pre-existing light gifted to it by the Naa'ru. The Sun Knight, once linked with the Sunwell has access to its power and can use it in a similar manner as a Silver Hand Paladin might. They can use it to heal, shield and bolster defenses. But they can also use it in a variety of ways to create offensive spells and incantations. Some Sun Knights believe that their ability to control, summon and utilize the light is directly related to their physical stamina and mental fortitude. This leads many sun knights to train for long hours, exhausting their bodies, minds, and souls. This stretches out their reserves and gets them used to carrying more and more power around. Sun Knights and The Sun While being devotees of the Sunwell allows the knights access to arcane and Holy abilities, they are also able to tap into the Sun's natural energy. These abilities are called Solar abilities. They are not the main focus of a Sun Knight's arsenal, but can be added in to supplement them in battle. The Sun Knight can call down spells such as Solar Flare [ Seen Below ] to singe their enemies with natural sun based attacks. This may also cause fires. Please don't light your cloaks aflame. ''Sun Knight "Division Perk" [ The Highguard Specific DnD Aspect ] ''Solar Flare: (If the sun can be seen) Every successful attack landed, also /roll 12 and if it is over 7, a burst of Solar energy slams down from the sky at your same target. Calculate the damage by /roll 6, twice, adding both numbers up. (This is called a 2d6!) Uniform , Armaments Sunwell Plate Set Blood tempered Ranseur - Blood knight remnant Cloak , sword and board , glaive or stave Category:Organizations Category:Military Organizations Category:Religious Organizations Category:The Sun Knights